This invention relates in general to motor vehicles, and in particular to vehicles having a structurally rigid cross car beam.
A conventional motor vehicle has an engine compartment towards its forward end and a passenger compartment rearward of the engine compartment. A laterally extending partition, commonly referred to as a bulkhead or firewall, is disposed between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment. Most passenger vehicles include an instrument panel positioned rearward of the firewall. The instrument panel is generally positioned underneath the windshield and attached to the frame of the vehicle rearward of the engine compartment. For example, the lateral ends of the instrument panel may be attached to the cowl sides of the frame of the vehicle. The instrument panel encloses various vehicle components, such as electrical and ventilation systems, audio systems, vehicle instrument gauges and displays, auxiliary compartments, and inflatable air bag modules.
It is becoming customary in modern vehicles to include a structural cross car beam extending the lateral length of the vehicle between the cowl sides. Opposing ends of the cross car beam are attached to frame members of the vehicle. A conventional cross car beam is a closed steel chamber that increases the structural integrity of the vehicle, offering resistance to impact sustained along the sides of the vehicle. The cross car beam is often positioned adjacent to or within the instrument panel. The cross car beam may support various vehicle components, such as glove compartments, audio/video players, steering column bracket, energy absorbing brackets, wiring harnesses, and air ventilation ducts.
Conventional cross car beams have a generally constant diameter or cross-sectional area extending substantially across its entire width to provide a sufficiently strong beam. To incorporate the cross car beam into the vehicle at its desired position, i.e., rearward of the firewall and below the windshield, the cross car beam often intrudes into the instrument panel and may therefore be incorporated therewith. In some vehicles, the cross car beam is preinstalled into the instrument as a modular assembly. The cross car beam and the instrument panel are then simultaneously attached to the vehicle. Because of the position of the cross car beam relative to the instrument panel, it is often difficult to accommodate the mounting space required for the various components installed in the instrument panel.